よく晴れた日に
by tiki-tiki
Summary: Ｌ勝利で終わった世界。Ｌの勝利で関係には終わりが来るはずだったのに、思いかけず人生が続いてしまった二人。L solved the case.Their relationship was supposed to end,but it continued unexpectedly.


Title :よく晴れた日に  
Author:ちきー(tiki2.tiki2 )  
DATE:2007/03/14  
Series:Death Note  
Rating:R  
Category:Drama,AU,Angst,Hurt/Comfort  
Paring:L/Light、OtherMale/Light  
Warning:slash,Violence,Sexual Situations,Non-con (rape),OOC-ness,Character Death  
Archive：Yes  
Disclaimer:  
　ここに登場しているキャラクターの著作権はすべて集英社及び、小畑、大場両先生にあります。作者は楽しみたいだけであり、著作権を侵害するものではありません。また、この作品で利益を得るものでもありません。作者は溢れる月とLへの愛情から、彼らにいろんなことをして、させて、喜んでいるだけです。ただし、本作品に関しては、私が著作権を保有します。

Note:  
　月とオリジナルキャラクターとのセックスをＬが同意しています。苦手な方はお気をつけ下さい。L agrees the sex of a light and an original character.

Summary：  
　Ｌ勝利で終わった世界。Ｌの勝利で関係には終わりが来るはずだったのに、思いかけず人生が続いてしまった二人。L solved the case.Their relationship was supposed to end,but it continued unexpectedly.

　告白は突然だった。

「夜神君、愛してます」

「な、に言って…。竜崎？」

　シーツに置いていた手の上に手を重ねられ、何時の間に近づいていたのかと思う間もなくキスされていた。

　身体を繋げたことなら何度もあるが、竜崎がそんな事を言うのは初めてだった。どうせ僕の反応を見るためだと分かっているが、頬を撫で愛しげに見つめられる視線に委ねたくなってしまう。

　そっと背に腕を回され、傾けられた身体は竜崎ごとシーツの上に倒れた。

「りゅ…ぅう…あ…」

　名前を呼ぶ為に開いたのを見計らい、するりと舌が歯列を割った。ゆるゆると指が首筋を撫でるのにふるりと身体が震え、一層口付けは深いものになった。

　ぬるりと口腔を余すところなく擽られ、舌を絡ませ合い、呼吸すら奪われるようなキスに翻弄される。

「うっ…ふっ…」

　下唇を甘く食まれ、何度も角度を変えて蹂躙され、思わず眼の前の竜崎の髪に手を入れ、掻き回していた。ついていけなくなりそうで、頭を軽く抱いて抑えたのに、竜崎は頭を振り僕の手から逃れると、またキスをする。今度は唇だけでなく、額、目蓋、鼻の先、顎、それこそ顔中にキスを降らしてきた。

　竜崎にリードされるだけでは悔しいので、体勢を入れ替え、下になった竜崎に自分からキスをする。日頃から僕がキラだと断定していた彼が、愛しているなどと言い出す意図が分からなかった。分からない以上、気を抜くわけには行かないが、男の身体は簡単だ。快楽を隠す事が出来ず、いつものように行為が始まってしまう。

　彼の歯列を突き、自分の中に彼の舌を誘い込んだ。最中、こっそりと瞳を開け、竜崎を見た。瞳を閉じていると、随分印象が違う。剣呑な雰囲気が消え、割と見れる顔だと思う。唇を合わせたまま、そんなことを思っていたら、竜崎の瞳が開いた。

「何か？」

「いいや」

　二人の間に距離が出来、間を銀の糸が伝う。それをちろりと舌で拭う竜崎は嫌いではない。微かに笑った顔をまじまじと覗き込まれ、面白くなかった。何か言ってやろうと開きかけた唇からは、再び体勢を入れ替えられ組み敷かれた衝動で何も出てこなかった。

　首筋に顔を埋められ、匂いを嗅がれる。まるで犬みたいな仕草をする男の髪に手を入れ、撫でてやった。手入れのされていない髪は固そうに見えて、気持ち良く指の間を滑る。竜崎は匂いに満足したのか、今度は僕の首筋をねっとりと舐め、時折歯まで立てられる。

「今日は好きなようにさせて頂いても？」

「まるでいつもは好きにしていない口振りだな」

「まぁ、そうですね」

　僕の上に跨ったままの竜崎の、いつもは不器用に動く指が、とても器用に僕のシャツのボタンを外し、肌を露にしていく。右手を取られ、指先にキスされる。指の一本一本を銜えられ、竜崎の口内の暖かさと指に絡む舌がいつも僕の他の箇所を煽る仕草に似ていて、落ち着かない気分になった。

「竜崎、何故…？」

「もう言ったではないですか。貴方を愛している、と」

「僕は…」

「貴方の感情はどうでもいいです」

「どうでもって…」

　彼の望む答えを言ってやれない訳ではないが、それを今の二人の状況で言っても彼は受け入れる事が出来ないだろう。彼の言った言葉の真偽はどうでも良かった。ただ自分の感情が多少なりと彼に伝わればいい。竜崎を見上げる視線に感情を乗せた。

「夜神君…」

　指の間を舌で舐め上げられ、手首に跡が残る程きつく口付けられた。

　  
「っ…！」

「…ぅう、ん…ぁは…」

　体内の奥底に竜崎の吐き出した熱を感じた。倒れてきた彼の荒い呼吸が僕の胸元を擽った。

　好きなようにすると言われたが、身体中を舐められ、それこそ眼球も足の指の股すらも竜崎の舌に愛撫された。高まりきった身体が過剰な快感に耐えられず、決定的な快感が欲しいとどんなにねだっても許されなかった。お陰で、僕は自分すら知らなかった性感帯を知らされた。竜崎が余すところなく愛撫した体は、まだ彼の舌の感触を覚えていて、どんな風に自分が乱れたか思い返すと頬に朱が昇りそうだった。

　先に達かされていた僕は彼の背を抱き、最中の熱に浮かされたいた状態より少し冷静に彼が僕の中に熱を吐き出すのを感じていた。いつもはひんやりと感じる彼の肌も、こんな時には少し汗ばむ。それがなんだか愛おしかった。

　竜崎に抱えられていた足がゆっくりとシーツに下ろされ、彼を体内からずるりと抜かれた。途端に感じる喪失感。離れていく竜崎の首に腕を回し、キスを交わした。頬を撫でる手が心地よかった。

　だが、キスを終え身体を離されて、シーツの上でいつもの座り方をした竜崎に言い放たれた。

「もう行っていいですよ。ご苦労様でした」

「りゅ、ざき？」

「データは取れましたので、お帰りになられて結構です」

　自身から色が抜けて行くのが分かる。今なら竜崎と負けないくらい青白いのだろう。指で唇を弄る竜崎は、いつもの観察する眼で僕を見る。

「まさか本気にした訳じゃありませんよね。私が容疑者に何らかの感情を抱くなどあるはずがない。もし貴方が本気にしたと言うのでしたら、それは申し訳ない事をしました」

　淡々と話される言葉に呼吸が苦しくなる。僕はベッドから立ち上がり、竜崎が放り投げた衣服を拾った。ここには居たくない。明日には平気な顔をして、竜崎とやり合えるが、今は無理だった。俯いたせいで髪が顔を隠してくれる。見下ろした身体には紅い痕が散らばり、愛されなかった場所はない。立ち上がった所為で、始末をしなかった中のものが滲み出て来る。竜崎の言葉によって僕の中で不要になったものも、同じように身体から出て行ってくれればいいのに。

　背を向けていても竜崎が僕の動き一つ一つを見ているのが、背に刺さる視線で分かっていた。急いで身支度を整え部屋から飛び出て行きたかったが、崩れたプライドをこれ以上粉々にしたくない。

「キラだったら良かったのに」

「貴方がキラですよ」

　ぼそりと微かに呟いた言葉を返された。今なら死神の目を取引してもいい。そう思った。僕は扉を静かに閉め、ホテルの余所余所しい部屋から出て行った。

：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：

「夜神月、貴方がキラです」

　覚悟していたのだろう。夜神は暴れることもせず、大人しく捜査官の指示に従った。数日後、手続きを経て夜神は裁かれるだろう。

　だが、キラであるよりも、私と同等の頭脳を持つ事の方が世界は重要だったらしい。夜神が裁かれるはずの日本警察から、諸国が彼を奪い合い、半年が過ぎても彼が裁かれることは無かった。

　そうして、終いには移送される途中、誘拐事件が起きた。解決に導いたのは私だった。手足を縛られ、頬がこけ窶れた夜神を確保した。ICPOは新たな火種になるのならと、勝者の私に夜神の身を預けた。私は夜神の首に追跡装置を埋め込み、どこに行くのも自由だと夜神に告げた。キラ事件は終わったのだから、好きにすればいい。

　キッチンで紅茶を入れるワタリさんに話しかけた。ただ一日無意味に時間が流れるがままに任せるのは性に合わない。

「ワタリさん、何か手伝うことは出来ませんか？」

「それは私の仕事を、でしょうか？」

「何でもいいです。一日何もせずにいるのは、どうも苦手で…」

「分かりました。Ｌに聞いてみましょう」

「お願いします」

　断られても仕方がないと思っていたが、竜崎から許可が下り、翌日から僕はワタリさんの監視の下、仕事を手伝うことになった。元からデータ分析は得意であり、それは竜崎も認めるところだったので、何か意味があることが出来て嬉しかった。

　世界中の、まだ依頼が来る程に大きくなっていない事件を調査して、資料を纏め、関連データと共にＬに渡す。

　そうして、僕と同じように彼が誰かを追い詰める。だが、僕が知る限り、一度も竜崎が現場に訪れることは無かった。指示は全て端末越しに出され、彼の指示の通りに現場の捜査官が動き解決へ導く。そして、ほとんどの事件は数日で解決され、キラ事件ほど長期化するものはなかった。

　端末の前に座る私の傍に、暖かな紅茶が置かれる。置いた手を見上げると、夜神だった。

「何？」

「ありがとうございます」

「初めてだな、礼を言われるのは」

「そうでしたか？」

　啜った紅茶は私が好む甘みが強いもの。傍らに立ったままの夜神を瞳だけで見上げ、促した。

「ワタリさんの手伝いを許してくれて、ありがとう」

「いえ、ワタリも助かっているようで、私への小言が少なくなりました」

　その言葉に、ははっと笑う夜神。久しぶりにその顔を見た。

　夜神の手を引き、バランスを崩した彼を私の膝の上に落とした。そして、後頭部を掴み、唇を貪る。

「竜崎っ」

　離した途端、始まる罵声をもう一度口付けて封じた。

「気分転換です。相手をなさい」

　馴染んだ身体はお互いの弱いところを責め合う。喉仏を舐め上げ、軽く歯を立てると、僕を乗せた体が震えた。竜崎が僕の耳の中に舌を差し込み、水音が絡んだ愛撫に下肢が窮屈になる。

　いつのまにかシャツの下に入り込んだ竜崎の手は、肌に触れた時冷たく感じたが、すぐにそれも気にならなくなる。シャツを脱がされながら、指が背筋を辿る。露になった胸に顔を寄せられ、舌が芯を持ち始めた突起を舐め上げ、唾液で濡れたそこに微かに息を吹きかけられた。ただそれだけで僕の腰には甘い痛みが溜まっていく。

「んんっ、…なぁ、りゅ…ざき」

「何ですか？」

　胸元に埋められた竜崎の顔に掛かる髪を掻き上げ、額にキスを落とす。

「何年、僕を抱いてる？飽きないのか？」

「貴方に飽きたことはありませんよ」

　固い床の上、僕は竜崎の膝に乗せられ、彼の腕の囲いの中で、貪られるままに乱れた。

　汗が引いた背を撫でた。夜神の髪が私の膝の上に散らばっている。膝の上に頭を預けたまま、資料を読んでいた。体を撫でても大人しく、懐いた猫が甘えるようだった。彼が見ているのは、先ほど来たばかりの依頼。こんな先の見える依頼など、私は受けるつもりはなかったのだが、あまりにも夜神が見ていた。だからなのだろう。

「興味がありますか？」

「大しては…。暇つぶしだよ。これ、受けるのか？」

「受ける気はなかったのですが、気が変わりました。この男と接触してくれませんか？どう言った男か知りたい」

「本気か？」

「えぇ。やってくれますよね？」

　普段ならこんな財産争いの末の事件など私の所まで来ないのだが、相手が石油と天然ガスの採掘権を持ち、跡目が誰かによって諸国の利権が大きく変わる。事件とは別のところで、繊細な事件だった。

「Ｌ、月様にベントレーと接触を図るよう言ったそうですね。あの男の性癖は…」

「知っている」

「その上で行かせたのですか？」

「不都合でもあるのか？」

「Ｌがすることに私が口を挟むつもりは御座いません。ですが、月様は…」

「夜神には好きにするよう言ってある」

　話は終わりだと、ワタリから端末に向き直った。

「…Ｌは納得なされているのですね？」

「当たり前だ。ワタリ、お茶を」

「承知しました」

　廊下で夜神とすれ違った。私と眼があった夜神は珍しく私から視線を反らした。すれ違い様、彼の身体から匂った香り。

「せめて身を清めてから戻ったらどうですか？」

「っ…！」

　肩越しに見た夜神の身体が揺れた。

「悪かった」

　肩を落とした夜神は、ゆっくりとした足取りで私室へ戻っていく。私も自分の目的へと向かったが、足を止めた。いつもなら身を清めて帰ってくる彼が、それをせずに帰ってきた。ゆっくり過ぎるほどの足取り。反らした頬は青白かったか。踵を返し、前を歩く夜神の腕を掴んだ。

「竜崎！」

　腕を掴んだ手をそのままに、引き摺るようにして夜神の部屋に彼を押し込んだ。閉じた扉に夜神を押し付けた。途端に夜神が仰け反り、口からは詰まったような苦痛の悲鳴が聞こえた。

「っーー！」

　夜神の足が震え、ついに身体を支えきれなくなった。ずるずると壁を滑り落ちていく。彼の身体が落ちていく軌跡が赤く線を引く。

「何をされました？」

　身体を反転させ、シャツを捲った。そこには、鞭で裂かれ赤く染まった背に、複数の刃物の筋。扉に額を擦り付け、浅く喘ぐ夜神の肩は、痛みで震えていた。

「怪我はこれだけですか？」

　触れている肌は酷く冷たいのに、汗ばむ肌。後ろから覗き込んだ顔は先ほどより血の気が引き、更に青くなっていた。

「大丈夫、だから。自分でなんとかする。竜崎は部屋に戻れよ」

「背の傷です。自分で手当てなど出来ません」

「ワタリさんにお願いするから」

「こんな事でワタリの手を煩わせるつもりですか？」

　会話の最中も自分で身体を支えられず、私の腕がなければ倒れる程なのに、意地を張るな。ふらつく夜神を抱きかかえるようにして、ベッドにうつ伏せで寝かせた。

　バスルームで濡らしたタオルで血を拭い見えてきた傷はかなり深い。痕にならなければいいが、それは難しいだろう。背から腰に続く傷を清めるため、ズボンに手を掛けた。

「腰の傷も見ます。脱がせますよ」

「だめだ！本当に大丈夫だから、止めてくれ」

　強い口調で拒否を示す夜神に不審が湧く。何を隠している？弱った夜神の抵抗など抵抗ではなかった。服を引き剥がし、顕になった下肢には、鮮血が幾筋も流れを作っていた。

「見るなっ」

　意外なほどの素早さで夜神が服を掴もうとする。けれど、その手を逃れ、私は夜神の届かない床に服を落とした。複雑すぎる感情が乗った彼の顔が伏せられ、指が白くなる程シーツを強く掴んでいた。

　私は彼の元を離れ、バスルームから湯を張った洗面器とタオルを何本か用意をし、改めて彼の身体と傷を清め始めた。腕を取り、濡れたタオルで彼の不快を取り除く。

「見る、な…」

　手当ての間、何度も夜神が呟いた。

　背の傷に薬を塗り、包帯を巻きつける。あまり上手とは言えないが、それでも全てを覆ったので大丈夫だろう。そして、掌に出し暖めた傷薬を指に纏わせ、彼の傷ついた後孔に挿し入れる。

「うっ、ふっ、ぅう！」

　指先が彼の中に潜む何かに触れた。指で挟み引き摺り出そうとすると、痛みに掠れた悲鳴が上がる。

「ぐっ、ぅう、っーーーー！」

　抜かれるのにもこんなに苦痛を感じるのなら、入れられた時はその倍以上の痛みだっただろう。

「もう少しです」

　ずるりと夜神の血に塗れた玩具を放り出し、溢れた血を拭う。何本もタオルが血で染まった。広げぬよう注意を払って、内部の傷を手当てした。呼吸が荒く、肩を時折大きく揺るわせる夜神の表情は、シーツに押し付けたままで窺えない。だが、きっと泣いているのだろう。

　全ての手当てが終わり、カバーを肩まで掛けてやった。ベッドサイドには水と薬を置いた。彼に触れようと伸ばした手は逡巡し、結局触れられなかった。

「痛み止めと化膿止めです。飲みなさい」

　そう言付けて、部屋を出た。夜神はシーツから顔を上げることは無かった。

　その夜から夜神は発熱し、幾日もベッドから出られない日々が続いていた。その間に、彼が関わった事件は解決していた。ベントレーが失脚し、彼と対立していた男が跡目を継いだ。最有力候補と言われていたベントレーが失脚したせいで、利を狙っていた諸国は権利獲得の路線変更を余儀なくされていた。

　  
　現場から上がってきた報告に眼を通していると、ヘリポートからエンジン音とプロペラ音が鳴り響いた。屋敷の人間が移動すると言う話は聞いていない。私はワタリを呼び出した。

「誰がヘリを使用している？」

「月様です」

「許したのか？」

「Ｌ、貴方が月様は何処に行くのも自由だと仰いましたので」

　通信を一方的に切り、ヘリポートに向かった。

「夜神君！」

　プロペラの音が大きく、叫ばなければ声が届かない。振り向いた彼は、穏やかな顔をしていた。ベントレーの元に行かせたことを責めるでもなく、私を見切った諦めでもなく、ただ穏やかだった。それは、彼が周りの者に見せるマスクの表情ではなく、本当に彼は穏やかだったのだ。

　彼の傍に寄った。二人の距離は1メートル弱。表情を見る分には充分だが、手は届かない距離。しばらくお互いを見つめていた。眼を反らしたのは私だった。

「行くのですね？」

「あぁ、お前は僕が何処に行くのも自由だと言った」

「言いましたね」  
　  
　再び沈黙が落ちる。彼の背後から使用人が近寄り、準備が出来たことを知らせた。

「空…」

「え？」

　彼が天を指差すから、私も仰ぎ見た。雲ひとつない、青く澄み渡った空。先日の雨で空気も洗われたように爽快だった。

「良い天気だな」

　視線が会うと少しだけ笑い、夜神は私にその言葉を残して、ヘリに乗り込んだ。私はヘリが離陸し、小さくなるまで見送った。

：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：

　窮屈さを露わに会食の席に着いた。表向きは事件の解決を祝うことになっていた。普段なら顔を出す必要はないが、ほんの気まぐれと夜神が傷を負う程の価値が彼らにはあったのかと、Ｌの代理として出席をした。

　ベントレーを社会的にも制裁した今、ファミリーとしても打撃があったことは想像に難くない。白々しい会話が詰まらなかった。会話が楽しいと思った相手は一人だけだった。

　私は出てくる料理など興味もなかったので、甘いカクテルばかりを口にした。アルコールなどで酔いが回ることなどない。適当な相槌を返す私に、徐々にテーブルの会話が減っていった。

　デザートが出され、もうすぐ茶番が終わると言う頃になって扉が開いた。夜神が扉を通り抜け、完璧な笑顔を浮かべてテーブルに歩み寄る。

「遅くなりまして」

　主催者が微かに動揺をみせたが、社交を徹底的に身に着けた階級特有の笑顔を返し、後ろに控えていた使用人に夜神の席を私の隣に用意させた。

　社交的な会話をこなす夜神を、視界の端で観察した。彼がこの場に現れたのは何故だ？

　主催者が合図をし、ウェイター達がシャンパンを運んできた。眼の前に置かれたフルートに注がれた琥珀色の中を気泡が立ち昇る。主催者の挨拶に各々がグラスを掲げ、口に含んでいく。私もそれに習い、口元にグラスを運ぶ。だが、シャンパンとは異なる香りが微かに漂う。途中で手を止めた私を見て、主催者が眉を顰めた。

「Ｌの代理、いかがしました？よもや私たちの祝福を受け入れられないと？」

　ファミリーの評判を地に落とし、各地に内紛を抱えることになった報復に、Ｌの身内の一人でも、と考えたか。分を知らず、浅はかで愚かな者が跡目を継いだものだ。舐めてもらっては困る。この程度の毒を見破れないとでも。掴んだ手を離そうとしたグラスを、横から伸びてきた手が奪う。

「申し訳ございません。彼はシャンパンは苦手で。代わりに私が…」

　白い喉を晒し、彼はグラスを傾け中身を煽った。空いたグラスをテーブルに静かに下ろし、軽く頭を下げた。

「貴方がたの変わらぬ繁栄をお祈りしております」

　夜神のその言葉に、はじかれるように主催者が乗った。主催者が立ち上がり、欺瞞に満ちた会食は終わった。夜神は最後まで笑顔を顔に張り付かせ、変わらぬ歩みでエレベーターに向かう。後をつけていることを知っているだろうに、私が乗る前に閉めようとするが、無理やりに乗り込んだ。

「毒を仕込まれたのは分かっていたはずです。お前の手を借りずとも、場を納められました。余計な真似をしたものだ」

「…ワタリさんが捕らわれたのは知らないだろう」

　ボウタイを緩める夜神の手が小刻みに震えている。呼吸も微かに荒く熱っぽい。まだ夜神が立てているから速攻性ではないようだが、耐性をつけていない彼がどの程度持つか分からない。

「ワタリなら自力でなんとかしたでしょう」

「そうだな。余計なことだった。だが、お前の意図がどうであれ、僕がまだ生きていられるのはお前のお陰だ。だから、これはその礼だ」

　エレベーターの壁に凭れた夜神がずるりと傾いだ。

「夜神！」

　床に崩れる前に身体を抱いた。記憶より微かに細くなっていた。眼が霞んでいるのだろう。焦点の合わない瞳が、私を見上げた。血の気の失った唇がふっと笑みの形になり、瞳が閉じられた。

　エレベーターのパネルを見る。後少しで最上階だった。薬物の分析が間に合えばいいが。

　ふわりと一瞬浮遊する感覚がして、エレベーターは最上階に到着した。私は意識の無くなった夜神を肩に担ぎ、ヘリポートに急いだ。

　ヘリポートには二台のヘリがあった。一台は私が乗ってきたもの。そして、もう一台は夜神を乗せてきたものだろう。ヘリの傍らに、私の後継として育てているニアとメロがいた。

「ライト！」

　私に抱えられた夜神を見て、メロが走ってくる。

「あーあ、だから俺が言ったのに」

「グラスを下さい。分析します」

　会場から持って来た夜神のグラスを、近寄ってきたニアに渡す。私の肩から夜神を降ろそうとするメロが面倒だった。

「貴方では運べません」

「運べる」

　意識のない夜神の身体を無理やり私の肩から下ろし、メロは自分の肩に担ぎ上げた。担ぎ上げた時は、バランスを崩したが、それでも持ち堪えるとヘリに夜神を運んだ。

「お疲れ様でした、Ｌ。ワタリは救出してありますので、お帰り下さい。後は私達がやります」

　私が乗ってきたヘリからワタリが現れ、此方を窺っている。ならば、私がすることはない。ニアとメロなら任せられる。屋敷に戻るつもりでニアに背を向けた。その背にニアが言葉をかけてきた。

「メロはライトさんに賭けを持ちかけてました。Ｌがライトさんを助ける動きをするかどうか。メロはしない方に賭けていました」

「…」

「ライトさんはどちらにも賭けませんでした。だから、賭けは成立しませんでしたけどね」

　プロペラが回転を始め、巻き起こった風が髪を乱した。夜神たちを乗せたヘリが離陸し、闇に紛れていった。

：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：

「生きていましたか」

「来て、いきなりそれか？」

　机に向かっていた夜神が私を見ずに返事をする。

「それとも死んでいた方が良かった？」

　顔を上げ私を見る夜神に違和感を感じた。言葉に苦さも何もなく、ただ微かに笑みを向けている夜神。

「今日は何の用？」

「はあ、貴方の顔を見に来ました」

「面白いな、それ。何か飲むか？」

「冗談ではありませんが、まぁいい。紅茶をお願いします」

　机上の受話器を取り一人分の紅茶を頼むと、夜神は立ち上がり棚の中からグラスを取り出した。彼の髪よりも濃い茶色が注がれる。

「貴方がスコッチを？」

「そう。僕が嗜んでも、別に可笑しくないだろう？未成年はとっくに過ぎたよ」

　未成年だった夜神がスコッチを嗜む位の年月が私達の間には経っている。

　きぃと扉が傾ぎ、小さな頭が覗いた。

『ライト？』

『エル、どうしたの？今は授業じゃなかった？』

　ぱたぱたと素足でカーペットの上を走り、夜神の脚に懐く子供は四方に黒い髪が跳ね、長い前髪から覗くのは虹彩が窺えないほど黒い瞳。つまり、私そっくりの子供だった。

　何時だったか私のＤＮＡを使い、子を作る動きがあった。成否など興味が無かったが、成功していたらしい。ワイミーズハウスで教育を受けている事は、容易に納得がいった。不自然に生まれた子供だろうと、夜神が私と同じであるこの子を受け入れている事にも。そう言えば、自分に懐いてくるものは困った顔をしながらも受け入れていたな。猫やメロとニアや死神。それに、私も同じ手を使った。

　夜神が脚に懐く子供を抱き上げると、子供は彼にそうされる事に慣れているのか、躊躇無く夜神の首に手を回した。

『あんなもの面白くありません。既に知っていることですし、私はライトといた方が楽しい』

『そんな事を言っても、甘いものはあげないよ』

『ばれましたか』

　くすくすと額を付け合って笑う夜神とエルに不快を抱く。もはやお前が私にそんな顔をするはずがないのに。誰が夜神と関係を持とうが、これまで気にしなかった。誰であろうと、彼のガードの下を覗けるはずがない。

　子供を抱えたままソファーに座り、エルは彼の膝に大人しく納まっている。夜神がエルの顔を撫でた。大人しくその手を受けているエルが、夜神の掌にキスをする。夜神は困ったように笑い、エルの額に掛かる髪を掻き揚げ、そこにキスを落とした。

　彼らの向かいに座った私は、唇を弄っていた指を噛んだ。

『この間、見せて貰った事件。あれは内部の者である可能性が高い。内部の人間の経歴、家族構成、犯罪歴の有無、人間関係の資料を頂けますか？』

『内部の人間と断定した根拠は？』

　エルが推理を説明していく。エルが話している事件は、以前、私が解決したもの。同じ人間なのだから、私と同じ筋道で推理を展開する。

　噛み締めた指から、鉄臭い味が広がった。

　ノックの後に続いて、メイドが紅茶を乗せたトレイを運んでくる。机の上に私の紅茶とスコーンが置かれた。

『それ、下さい』

　真ん中を割り、たっぷりとクロテッド・クリームとジャムを塗ったスコーンを、夜神の膝に乗ったままのエルがねだった。

『…いいですよ。ただし、夜神から離れなさい。そうすれば、上げましょう』

『なら、いりません』

　再び、くるりと身体を反転し、夜神の胸に顔を摺り寄せた。私はソファーから立ち上がると、エルの服を掴み夜神から引き摺り落とした。

『離せ！』

「竜崎、何をする！」

　エルは後ろから掴む私の手に爪を立て、引き剥がそうとする。だが、所詮子供の力だった。扉まで引き摺ると、部屋の外に放り出した。そして、手にもったスコーンをエルに投げつけ、鍵を閉めた。

　低い位置でドアを叩く音がする。夜神の名を呼ぶ声も聞こえてきた。

「竜崎、子供になんて事を」

　私と入れ違いに扉に向かう夜神の腕を取り、ソファーに投げ落とした。夜神の体勢が整う前に、腹に圧し掛かり首に手を掛けた。

「見えないから、エルが子供なのも気になりませんか？節操なしですね、貴方」

「気づいて…」

「当たり前だ。私を誰だと思っている。盛られた毒の影響か？」

「命は助かったけれど、視力を失った」

「神に感謝するんですね。貴方に祈る神がいるなら、ですが」

「退いてくれないか？エルが…」

　扉からはまだしつこく音がしていた。

「他の者と同じように、もうエルにこの身体を与えましたか？」

　首に掛けていた手で夜神の服を引き裂いた。高い音がして布が裂け、昔と変わらず陶器のような滑らかな肌が現れた。身体中に、特に臍から下に続く腹に紅い痕が散らばっている。

「馬鹿を言うな！あの子はまだ…」

　執拗に散りばめられた痕を指で辿り、その一つ一つに歯を立てた。

「竜崎っ！」

　私の頭を剥がそうと力を込める手が、縋りつくものに変わるのは間もなくの事だった。

　鍵を開け扉を押すと、僅かな重みを感じた。

『ライトに酷いことを…』

『聞いていたなら分かったはずです。彼は悦んでいた』

　扉を背にして座るエルが膝に顔を埋めたまま、私を責めて来た。

『違います。本当に彼がいらないのなら、何故彼を離さない。これでは何時までもライトは…』

『子供が口を出す問題じゃありません』

　見上げて来る瞳は私と同じ。だが、キラである彼と出逢った私と、キラだった彼と出逢ったエル。

『私はライトが好きです。愛しています』

『幼いですね』

『どうとでも。ライトを手離すことも、手元に置いておく事も出来ない臆病な貴方が、私のオリジナルだなんて最悪の気分です』

『私を臆病と言うかっ』

『エル？』

　裂かれた服を片手で合わせ、部屋から夜神が現れた。もう一方の手を伸ばしてエルを探す。

『ライトっ』

　床から跳ね起きるように立ち上がったエルが夜神の手を取った。床に膝をつき、エルを抱き込む夜神の肩が震えている。

『好きです、大好きです。どうか泣かないで下さい、ライト。どんな貴方も好きですが、泣く貴方だけは苦手です』

　夜神の囲いの中、エルは小さな手を伸ばして夜神の涙を拭う。

『エル、エル。僕も好きだよ。愛してる』

　二人を残し、私は屋敷を後にした。

：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：：：＊：：

「何をしに来ましたか？」

「よー、元気か、Ｌ」

　部屋に現れたのは知っていたが、関わるつもりがなかったので死神の好きなようにさせていた。だが、さすがに端末のディスプレイから顔を出されては、これ以上無視を続けられなかった。

「なぁ、林檎持ってないか、林檎」

　林檎を貰うまではディスプレイから退く気配のない死神に溜息を吐き、林檎を持ってくるよう命じた。

「それで、何の用ですか？」

　唇を指で弄りながら、林檎を食べ続ける死神に問うた。

「あー、お前には知らせてやろうかと思って。ライトには絶対お前に知らせるなと言われてるけど、ライトは時々お前の名前を呟くときがあるからさ」

「だから、何の話です？」

「あのな、ライト、長くないぞ」

「私は？」

「お前の寿命か？んー、当分死にそうにないな」

　置いていかれちまうな、と言う死神の声を後にした。

　扉が開き、ぺたぺたと足音が入ってきた。音は月の傍らまで続いた。音の持ち主は月が座る椅子の傍らの床に腰を下ろし、月の膝に頭を乗せた。

　月はキーを打ち続け、膝に懐く頭を気にしないようだった。男はそれを厭う事もなく、じっと月を見上げた。相変わらず美しかった。陽に透けて黄金に輝く茶色の髪。影が頬に落ちるほど長い睫。筋の通ったすっきりとした鼻。滑らかな頬。月を構成するパーツを一つずつ確かめた。

「そんなに見られると穴が開くよ」

　キーを打ち終わり、リーダーが読み上げる音声を聞いていた月が、膝に懐いていた男の髪を撫でた。

「そうしてると、エルに似てるな。あの子もよく僕の膝に懐いている。仕事中だから、あまり構ってやれないのだけど、何が楽しいのか僕の膝に何時までも懐いて嬉しそうにしてるよ」

　笑みを含んだ声。昔より深みが出て、気持ちよく鼓膜を奮わせる。見下ろしてくる瞳は、もう私と合わさることはない。役に立たなくなったが、それでも尚、美しいままの琥珀。

「エルが私に似たんです」

「そうだったね」

「死神が来ました」

「リュークのこと？いないと思ったら…。死神にしておくには、随分とお節介だな。そう思わないか？」

　彼が座る椅子を回し、彼の足を私の間に挟んだ。正面から彼の膝に頬を乗せ、椅子ごと彼の腰に腕を回した。

「きっと、また逢えます」

「死後なんて信じてないだろう」

「はい…」

　髪を撫でる手が耳元に掛かる髪を払い、耳朶を擽った。

「エルが初めて体験する"死"が僕のものだなんて可哀想な事をしてしまうな」

「失うものが大切であればあるだけ、何時までも心に刻み込まれ忘れることはない。貴方を忘れることが出来ないエルは幸せです」

「だといいけれど…」

「私はこれまで通り、興味のある依頼を解決していきます」

　貴方がいても、いなくても。言わなかった言葉は、それでもお互いが理解していた。

「うん、竜崎はそうするだろうね」

「これから屋敷に戻ります」

「そうだね、そうしてくれ」

　髪を撫でていた手は淀まなかった。月の返した言葉も穏やかで静かなまま。

「夜神君、私は…」

　続きを言うことは出来なかった。髪を撫でていた月の手が私の唇に触れ、その先の言葉を封じた。

「十数年も言わなかったんだ。今更、どんな言葉も言わなくていい」

　私の顔を確かめるように撫でる手を取り、指先にキスをした。指を掴む手が微かに震えていたのを月が知る術はなかった。

「風に湿気がない。明日は晴れるだろうね」

　見えない瞳で見上げる空には、くっきりと細い月が浮かんでいた。

「えぇ、きっと良く晴れるでしょう」

　翌日、月が死んだと連絡を受けた。私はつまらない依頼を片付けていた。手を休め窓から眺めた空は、この時期にしては珍しく、とても良く晴れていた。青い空は何処までも澄み、風も穏やかで、彼が望んだ通りのよく晴れた日だった。

　死ぬには良い天気だった。

　その数日後、端末が警告音を上げた。月に埋め込んでいた追跡装置が壊されるか、作動しない状況に陥った時に発せられる警告。携帯を取り、ニアに連絡を取った。長いコール音の後、やっとニアに繋がった。だが、こちらが何か言う前に、ただ「掛け直します」とだけ言われ、通話は一方的に切られた。

　コールバックされたのは、半時間程が経過した後だった。

「夜神月の遺体を奪われました」

「何があった？」

　身を乗り出していた。埋葬地は日本ではないので火葬されない遺体に埋め込まれた追跡装置は永久的に作動するはずだった。彼の死後も居場所を伝え続けるはずの装置。

「リュークと名乗る死神が現れまして、棺に納めた遺体を抱えて消えました。ライトさんとの約束、だそうです」

　今更なぜ死神がライトの遺体に関係する？

「ニア、夜神の死因は？」

「心臓麻痺でした。心臓が止まるまでの間、相当苦しんだはずなのに、表情は穏やかでした」

　自分が殺した犯罪者たちと同じ苦しみで死んでいく事を望んだか。

「Ｌ？」

　そして、死神に骸を与えた。私が死亡した時は、夜神の骸の隣に埋葬されるはずだったのに。

　私は夜神から全てを奪った。彼の思想、彼の居場所、彼の視覚。全てを奪っておいて、何も与えず好きにしろと放った。ただ唯一、彼に与えたのは、無数にある偽名の中の一つ。

「分かった。ありがとう、ニア」

　お前は私と同じく幼稚で負けず嫌いだったな。

　夜神月。その名前だけを私に残して、この世界からもいなくなった。この世界だったら、何処だろうと私は見つけられたのに。

　随分と昔に、私が日本に滞在していたホテルで行った月喪失のシミュレートは、所詮シミュレートでしかなく、実際の完全なる月喪失の比ではなかった。

ＥＮＤ

Author Note：  
　賞味期限があるように、竜崎と月の関係はＬの勝利、月の敗北が決まった時に、二人の関係の期限は切れていたんです。竜崎も月もお互いを愛してはいますが、追うものと追われるものである限り関係が続くことはないのは知っていました。

勝ちを確信した竜崎は間近に迫る月喪失に備えようと、ホテルで仕掛け、更に月が信じようと信じまいと、月に愛していると言いたかった。キラ事件が終われば、自分は他の事件を追うことになり、彼は処刑されるから。

一方、月は敗者となった時点で処刑は覚悟していた。それなのに、思いかけず竜崎の傍にいられることになったけれど、全てを奪われた残りの人生は以前の人生に比べれば、オマケのようなもの。竜崎とは行為の間、言葉を決して言わないけれどお互いの感情を隠すこともなかった。けれど、もう期限が切れている関係を繋ごうとは思わなかった。両方とも男ですからプライドも意地もありますし。

だから、薬物を盛られた時、これで本当に終わるのだと、竜崎も月もほっとしたのではないかと。竜崎は月のために。月は竜崎と自身のために。

二人にはちゃんと愛があったと思われないのは不憫なので、ついつい補足をしてしまいました。  
ここまでお付き合い下さり、ありがとうございました。


End file.
